All I Want For Christmas
by HollyRose31523
Summary: Es gibt im Leben nur zwei Übel: Eines ist, wenn man nicht bekommt, was man sich wünscht - das andere ist, wenn man es bekommt. Severus ist zwar nicht wirklich der Weihnachtsmann, dennoch könnte er Hermiones Weihnachtswunsch erfüllen, und er stellt sich die Frage, ob es von Übel wäre. Fortsetzung zu "Christmas Is All Around" (Prequel zu "Don't You Forget About Me")


Disclaimer:  
Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören mir nicht, insbesondere (und sehr zu meinem Bedauern) Severus Snape, aber ich liebe es, sie in meiner verrückten kleinen Welt herum laufen zu lassen.  
Happy Christmas everyone!

* * *

 **All I Want For Christmas**

Als ich noch klein war, hatte Weihnachten eine besondere Bedeutung für mich. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, was genau so besonders war, aber die Magie, die zu dieser Zeit in der Luft lag, hatte etwas Wundervolles. Die Menschen schienen freundlicher zueinander zu sein, herzlicher, liebevoller …  
Rasch schüttele ich diese Gedanken wieder ab. Nein, ich will mich nicht erinnern. Schon aus reinem Selbstschutz darf ich nicht mehr an früher denken. Die Erinnerungen sind einfach zu schmerzhaft.  
„Glücklich ist, wer vergisst, was nicht mehr zu ändern ist", hat meine Mutter immer zu mir gesagt, wenn mir etwas misslungen ist.  
Damals war ich neun und natürlich habe ich diesen Spruch nicht verstanden, doch heute weiß ich, dass sie Recht hatte. Die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht ungeschehen machen und über verpasste Chancen nachzudenken, lohnt sich nicht. Es ist glatte Zeitverschwendung, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und sich zu ärgern über das, was man einmal falsch gemacht hat und dennoch – ich komme nicht umhin, gerade an Weihnachten diesen Gedanken nachzuhängen, wenn die Erinnerungen emporsteigen …  
„Ups, Entschuldigung!"  
Unsanft werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich plötzlich von hinten angerempelt werde, und langsam drehe ich mich um. Es ist eine Drittklässlerin aus Gryffindor, die betreten zu mir emporschaut und plötzlich ganz blass wird, als sie mich erkennt. Für einen Augenblick befürchte ich sogar, das Mädchen könnte einem Herzanfall erliegen, bis mir einfällt, dass man mit dreizehn Jahren für gewöhnlich noch keine Herzanfälle erleidet.  
Am liebsten möchte ich ihr aufmunternd zulächeln, eine Geste, die mir normalerweise fremd ist, die ich aber heute schon zur Genüge trainiert habe, und ein wohlig warmes Gefühl durchströmt mich, als ich mich an meine Tätigkeit an diesem Nachmittag erinnere.  
Verdammt! Schon wieder Erinnerungen. Genug damit.  
Ich setze ein ernstes Gesicht auf und runzele die Stirn, so wie es jeder von mir gewohnt ist, und die Schülerin verzieht ängstlich das Gesicht, als ich meine Arme übereinander schlage und sie von oben bis unten mustere.  
„Name?", frage ich barsch.  
„Professor Snape", haucht die Drittklässlerin und ich muss mich zusammen reißen, damit ich nicht auflache.  
„Sie sind nicht Professor Snape!", gebe ich zurück. „Ich bin Professor Snape! Wie Sie heißen, will ich wissen!"  
Die Schülerin schluckt schwer.  
„Vane", antwortete sie dann, so leise, dass ich es fast nicht verstehe. „Romilda Vane."  
„Sie stehen auf meinem Umhang, Miss Vane", sage ich kalt und Romilda Vane schlägt erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund.  
Ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen und angsterfüllt, doch anstatt einen Schritt beiseite zu treten und meinen Umhang frei zu geben, bleibt sie wie angewurzelt stehen und starrt mich an, als befürchtete sie, ich könnte sie gleich auffressen. Sie sieht aus, also ob sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde.  
Am liebsten möchte ich sie jetzt beruhigen, ihr sagen, dass es nicht so schlimm sei, ihr Frohe Weihnachten wünschen und sie ihrer Wege schicken – doch das darf ich nicht. Ich habe schließlich einen gewissen Ruf zu verlieren.  
„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", verkünde ich säuerlich. „Und wenn Sie nicht sofort von meinem Umhang runter gehen, werden daraus fünfzig!"  
Romilda Vanes Lippen beginnen zu zittern und – oh, lieber Himmel nicht auch das noch! – nun füllen sich ihre Augen sogar mit Tränen.  
Ich muss hier weg, so schnell wie möglich, denn an Tagen wie diesen kann ich sowas gar nicht vertragen. Doch da sich Romilda Vane nicht einen Millimeter von der Stelle bewegt, bin ich gezwungen, ihr meinen Umhang unter den Füßen wegzuziehen.  
Ein Fehler, wie es sich herausstellt. Mit einem lauten Ratschen reißt der schwarze Stoff entzwei und mein Umhang ist ruiniert.  
Romilda Vane gibt ein hilfloses Wimmern von sich und eine dicke Träne kullert aus ihrem Auge.  
Das ist nun wirklich zu viel für mich. Hastig drehe ich mich um und schreite zügig und dennoch würdevoll davon. Es ist mir sogar egal, dass ein Stück meines Umhangs auf dem Korridor zurück bleibt, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich meinen Umhang nun wegwerfen kann. Manchmal muss man eben Opfer bringen.

Zielstrebig mache ich mich auf den Weg in die Kerker, während ich innerlich noch immer meinem Umhang hinterher trauere. Es war mein Lieblingsumhang. Ich habe ihn schon seit vielen Jahren und stets gut gepflegt und nun ist er dahin. Doch was hilft es, sich darüber zu ärgern? Ich kann es jetzt nicht mehr ändern, denn umkehren und das Stück Stoff zurückholen, kommt nicht in Frage.  
Ich bin sowieso viel zu erledigt, um noch mehr als nötig zu laufen. Der lange Weg von Hogsmeade zum Schloss war anstrengend genug, und die Dunkelheit in Kombination mit dem hohen Schnee hat den Marsch nicht gerade leichter gemacht. Eine gute Stunde habe ich gebraucht. Ich weiß es genau, denn um kurz vor sechs Uhr habe ich Hogsmeade verlassen und die Turmuhr im Schloss hat gerade sieben geschlagen, als ich durch das Tor gegangen bin.  
Wie sehr ich mich jetzt auf eine Tasse heißen Tees freue. Earl Grey, meine Lieblingssorte, mit einer Scheibe Zitrone vielleicht und einem Stück Zucker …  
„Severus!"  
Ich zucke zusammen, als ich hinter mir meinen Namen vernehme und drehe mich um.  
„Minerva", sage ich knapp, während ich versuche, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie erschrocken ich bin. „Was gibt es denn? Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?"  
„Mit Tagträumen, offenbar", meint McGonagall schnippisch. „Ich habe Sie schon dreimal gerufen. Sie haben nicht reagiert. Was geht nur immer in Ihrem Kopf vor?"  
„Nichts, das Sie verstehen würden", gebe ich zurück. „Versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht. Sagen Sie mir lieber, was Sie wollen."  
„Ihnen etwas geben", meint McGonagall pikiert. „Obwohl Sie es nicht verdient haben! Hier."  
Damit drückt sie mir ein Paket in die Hand, das in dunkelrotes Papier eingewickelt und einer riesigen goldfarbenen Schleife verziert ist.  
„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie übermorgen an der Weihnachtsfeier teilnehmen werden oder dass ich Sie sonst bis zum neuen Jahr zu Gesicht bekommen werde, darum gebe ich Ihnen Ihr Geschenk jetzt schon", fügt sie hinzu. „Frohe Weihnachten."  
Betroffen starre ich auf das Paket und fühle mich plötzlich schuldig. Jedes Jahr hat sie mir etwas geschenkt und trotzdem habe ich nie in Erwägung gezogen, für sie etwas zu besorgen. Nicht einmal dieses Jahr, in dem wir alle noch fester zusammen halten sollten als bisher, wenn man die Zeiten, in denen wir leben, bedenkt …  
„Musste das sein?", frage ich unwirsch. „Sie wissen doch genau, dass ich nichts für Sie habe."  
„Das hatte ich auch gar nicht erwartet", entgegnet McGonagall. „Eher friert die Hölle zu, bevor Sie darüber nachdenken würden, mir etwas zu schenken. Ich bin ja nur Ihre dienstälteste Kollegin."  
Sie lächelt süffisant und obwohl ich über ihren abfälligen Ton beleidigt sein müsste, fällt mir keine sarkastische Antwort ein außer …  
„Danke", murmele ich und McGonagall hebt eine verwunderte Augenbraue.  
„Wie war das gerade?", fragt sie. „Haben Sie sich etwa gerade bedankt?"  
„Ist das nicht üblich?", erwidere ich. „Wenn man etwas geschenkt bekommt, bedankt man sich."  
„Aber Sie doch nicht!", lacht McGonagall. „Um ehrlich zu sein, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich von Ihnen ein „Danke" höre. Fühlt sich sonderbar an."  
„Merken Sie sich dieses Gefühl gut!", schnappe ich zurück. „Wenn es Sie so stört, dass ich mich bei Ihnen bedanke, werden ich es in Zukunft unterlassen!"  
„Na endlich!", seufzt McGonagall zufrieden. „Das ist der Severus, den ich kenne – miesepetrig, mürrisch und ewig schlecht gelaunt! Ich bin erleichtert, dass wieder alles beim Alten ist. Ich dachte schon, Sie seien krank. Aber offenbar erfreuen Sie sich doch bester Gesundheit."  
„Ich kann nicht klagen", grummele ich. „Sonst noch was?"  
„Nein, das war schon alles", entgegnet McGonagall. „Lassen Sie sich nicht länger von mir aufhalten bei was auch immer Sie gerade im Begriff waren zu tun. Arme Gryffindor-Drittklässlerinnen zum Weinen zu bringen, zum Beispiel."  
Damit dreht sie sich auf dem Absatz um, nicht ohne mich vorher mit einem giftigen Blick zu bedenken, und ehrlich betroffen über diesen letzten Satz, bleibe ich im Korridor zurück.

McGonagall ist schon lange verschwunden, als ich endlich meinen Weg fortsetze und in Richtung der Kerker gehe, doch ihre Worte spuken noch immer in meinem Kopf herum.  
Miesepetrig, mürrisch und immer schlecht gelaunt hat sie gesagt …  
Bin ich wirklich so? Oder ist es nur das, was andere in mir sehen? Verstehen die anderen denn gar nicht, dass ich auch Probleme habe, so wie jeder Mensch? Und warum sollten meine Probleme kleiner sein als die der anderen?  
Manchmal denke ich, wenn alle, die mich so verachten, wüssten, welche Bürde auf meinen Schultern lastet, würden sie etwas anderes in mir sehen als nur ein Monster, das Schüler erschreckt.  
Nachdenklich biege ich um eine Ecke, als ich sie am Ende des Korridors erblicke: Potter und Weasley, so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merken, wie ich mich ihnen nähere.  
„Potter, Weasley", sage ich leise, als ich in Hörweite bin. „Um diese Zeit noch unterwegs?"  
Ertappt schauen die beiden auf und während Potter beinahe erschrocken drein blickt, kneift Weasley misstrauisch die Augen zusammen.  
„Ist doch nicht verboten?", gibt er dann patzig zurück. „Wir haben es ja nicht einmal sieben Uhr."  
„Ron", ermahnt ihn Potter, doch ohne Erfolg.  
„Was denn?", will Weasley unwillig wissen.  
„Wir haben schon nach sieben Uhr", erklärt Potter und ich kann mir ein spöttischen Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Sehr richtig, Potter", lobe ich ohne wahre Anerkennung. „Warum gebe ich Gryffindor keine zehn Punkte für diese korrekte Feststellung? Hmmm?"  
Potter zögert, also gebe ich mir die Antwort selbst.  
„Ach ja, richtig!", sage ich, als würde mir der Grund gerade erst einfallen. „Die Weihnachtsferien haben begonnen."  
„Das hat Sie aber vorhin nicht davon abgehalten, Romilda Vane zehn Punkte abzuziehen!", wirft Weasley vorlaut ein und verärgert über seine Bemerkung ziehe ich die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Was fällt diesem Weasley-Bengel eigentlich ein? Niemand hat das Recht mich zu kritisieren! Schon gar nicht ein Gryffindor-Schüler der fünften Klasse.  
„Wenn Sie mir nicht sofort aus den Augen gehen, ziehe ich Ihnen auch gleich zehn Punkte ab, Weasley", warne ich. „Was tun Sie überhaupt noch hier? Sollten Sie nicht schon längst zu Hause sein wegen besonderer persönlicher Umstände?"  
„Kleine Planänderung", entgegnet Weasley. „Ich nehme den ersten Zug morgen früh. Es gab eine wichtige Sache, um die ich mich heute Nachmittag noch kümmern musste. Meine Familie, insbesondere mein Vater, hat Verständnis."  
„Ah", mache ich. „Und wie geht es Ihrem Vater inzwischen?"  
„Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung", antwortet Weasley widerwillig.  
„So, so", sage ich nachdenklich. „Erstaunlich …"  
Weasley runzelt die Stirn.  
„Wieso erstaunlich?"  
Normalerweise würde ich so eine Frage ignorieren, doch in diesem Fall sehe ich mich gezwungen, zu antworten.  
„Nun ja, ein Schlangenbiss ist eine ziemlich hässliche Angelegenheit", erkläre ich. „Die meisten Menschen, die davon betroffen sind, überleben so einen Angriff nicht. Oft kommt jede Hilfe zu spät. Und selbst wenn rechtzeitig Hilfe eintrifft … das Gift breitet sich so rasend schnell im Körper aus, hat garstige Auswirkung auf den gesamten Organismus und schädigt Organe nachhaltig, auch wenn sofort Gegenmaßnahmen eingeleitet werden. Von den Spätfolgen will ich gar nicht reden …"  
„Dann lassen Sie's einfach!", schlägt Weasley frech vor und bekommt gleich darauf von Potter den Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
„Sei endlich still, Ron", rät er, doch er wagte nicht mich dabei anzuschauen.  
„Eine hervorragende Idee, Potter", entgegne ich. „Erinnern Sie Ihren Freund Weasley gelegentlich in meinem Unterricht daran, damit ich seine unqualifizierten Bemerkungen nicht mehr ertragen muss."  
Potter schweigt verbissen. Anders Weasley.  
„Dann dürfen wir jetzt wohl gehen?", will er ungeduldig wissen. „Wir müssen nämlich noch unsere Koffer packen."  
Da ist schon wieder dieser aufsässige Unterton in Weasleys Stimme, aber ich entscheide mich, es ihm gnädig nachzusehen. Immerhin hat er persönliche Probleme, die ihn mit Sicherheit belasten, also neige ich nur den zustimmend den Kopf, woraufhin Potter Weasley am Arm packt, bevor dieser noch einen frechen Spruch loswerden kann.  
„Komm schon Ron", höre ich Potter im Weggehen sagen. „Wir sollten weiter nach Hermione suchen. Irgendwo muss sie ja sein …"  
„Sicher noch immer in Hogsmeade", entgegnet Weasley abfällig. „Weihnachtsgeschenke einkaufen."  
„Wohl kaum", meint Potter. „Sie hat ihre Geschenke schon im Herbst besorgt."  
„Ja, für ihren neuen Freund."  
„Neuer Freund?", wiederholt Potter. „Wer soll das sein?"  
„Na, Snape", flüstert Weasley, nicht gerade sehr leise. „Hast du nicht gesehen, dass er ein Geschenk in der Hand hatte?"  
„Doch schon", gibt Potter zu. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass das von Hermione war."  
„Wer sollte dem denn sonst etwas schenken?"  
„Keine Ahnung", sagt Potter. „Ich jedenfalls nicht."  
„Denkst du etwa ich?"  
„Keine Ahnung", sagt Potter wieder. „Würde mich wundern."  
Weasley lacht auf.  
„Was denkst du, was drin ist in dem Paket?"  
„Keine Ahnung", sagt Potter noch einmal und am liebsten würde ich ihm für seine Ahnungslosigkeit ein paar hundert Punkte abziehen, wenn ich dürfte.  
„Vielleicht Haarshampoo …", überlegt Weasley. „Gebrauchen könnte er es. Wenn du mich fragst, hat er seine Haare seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gewaschen."  
„Ist doch egal!", zischt Potter unwirsch, während er über die Schulter zu mir herüber blickt. „Komm, jetzt! Lass uns gehen. Er kann uns bestimmt noch hören."  
Ich rolle die Augen. Natürlich kann ich die beiden hören. Ich bin schließlich nicht taub. Aber dass mein Gehör einwandfrei funktioniert, scheint den beiden nicht bewusst zu sein. Für eine Bestrafung ist es jetzt allerdings zu spät und so lasse ich die beiden ungeschoren von dannen ziehen.

Für einen kurzen Moment schaue ich Potter und Weasley noch nach, dann drehe ich mich abrupt um und will meinen Weg in die Kerker fortsetzen, als ich erschrocken zusammen zucke. Direkt vor mir, doch keineswegs auf Augenhöhe, steht Umbridge, ein falsches Lächeln in ihr widerwärtiges Krötengesicht gemeißelt.  
„Ah, Snape", sagt sie in ihrer schrillen Stimme, die mir einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. „Endlich finde ich Sie. Ich suche schon den ganzen Nachmittag nach Ihnen. Wo haben Sie sich nur herum getrieben?"  
Ich öffne den Mund, um ihr zu mitzuteilen, dass sie das überhaupt nichts angeht, doch dazu komme ich nicht.  
„Ach, egal", meint sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Jetzt habe ich Sie ja gefunden."  
„Offensichtlich", gebe ich knapp zurück. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
„Interessante Wortwahl, Snape", findet Umbridge. „Ich habe tatsächlich eine Aufgabe für Sie."  
„Eine Aufgabe?", wiederhole ich irritiert. „Was, bitte, meinen Sie damit?"  
„Sie müssen mir einen Zaubertrank brauen", erklärt Umbridge in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch zulässt. „Aber nicht nur ein kleines Fläschchen. Oh, nein. Ich brauche viel. Sehr viel."  
„Und wie viel ist *sehr viel*?", will ich wissen. „Es wäre erheblich einfacher für mich, einen Trank zu brauen, wenn sich die gewünschte Menge in Millilitern angeben ließe."  
„Millilitern?"  
Umbridge schnaubt abfällig.  
„Mit Millilitern brauchen Sie mir gar nicht erst zu kommen, Snape", sagt sie. „Ich brauche mindestens fünf Liter."  
„Fünf Liter?", staune ich. „Und von was?"  
Vorsichtig schaut Umbridge sich nach allen Seiten um, und deutet mir mit einer Handbewegung an, mich zu ihr herunter zu beugen, was ich nur widerwillig tue. Sofort steigt mir der unangenehmer Geruch von dem übersüßen Parfum, das Umbridge wie eine Wolke umgibt, in die Nase und ich muss mich zusammen reißen, dass ich mich nicht angeekelt wieder abwende.  
„Veritaserum", raunt mir Umbridge zu.  
Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf.  
„Veritaserum?"  
„Shhh!", weist mich Umbridge zurecht. „Nicht so laut, Snape, das muss ja nicht gleich die gesamte Schule erfahren."  
„Ich verstehe nicht ganz", gebe ich zu. „Wozu brauchen Sie Veritaserum?"  
Umbridge lächelt mich künstlich an.  
„Sie haben eben die beiden Schüler gesehen, Potter und Weasley, richtig?"  
„Äh … ja …"  
„Die beiden planen etwas", sagt Umbridge. „Ich habe die zwei heute den ganzen Nachmittag verfolgt. Heimlich natürlich. Und ich habe beobachtete, wie sich die beiden mit mindestens zehn weiteren Schülern der Schule in Hogsmeade getroffen haben. Sehr verdächtig, wenn Sie mich fragen. Und nach reiflicher Überlegung, was die beiden im Schilde führen könnten, bin ich mir nun sicher, dass Potter und Weasley die Anführer eines geheimen Clubs sind, zusammen mit dieser Muggel-Streberin, Gruber oder so."  
„Granger", verbessere ich Umbridge und bereue es sofort.  
„Sie kennen sie?", will Umbirdge misstrauisch wissen.  
„Nun ja, das bleibt nicht aus", antworte ich. „Immerhin unterrichte ich die drei, Potter, Weasely und Granger, seit fast fünf Jahren und nach einer halben Dekade prägen sich die Namen ein."  
„Besonders Potters", findet Umbridge. „Der Junge macht nichts als Ärger."  
„Wem sagen Sie das", seufze ich und treffe damit voll auf Umbridges Nerv.  
„Eben!", meint sie mit wichtiger Miene. „Deswegen bin ich mir auch so sicher darüber, dass Potter etwas ausheckt. Er versucht, mit Hilfe seines Geheimclubs das Ministerium zu stürzen. Der Junge ist gefährlich."  
„Nun übertreiben Sie mal nicht", versuche ich Umbridge zu beschwichtigen, doch damit bin ich bei ihr an der falschen Adresse.  
„Aber Snape!", tadelt sie mich. „Sie wollen dieses subversive Element dieser Schule doch nicht am Ende noch in Schutz nehmen?"  
Ich schweige betroffen und Umbridge nickt zustimmend.  
„Dachte ich mir", sagt sie mit einem kalten Lächeln. „Sie sind auf meiner Seite, Snape, nicht wahr?"  
„Ich …"  
„Und ich kann mich auf Sie verlassen, oder?"  
„Untersekretärin …"  
„Sehr gut", lobt Umbridge knapp. „Ich erwarte die Lieferung des Veritaserums direkt nach den Ferien."  
„Aber …"  
„Und versuchen Sie nicht, mich mit weniger abzuspeisen", fügt Umbridge hinzu. „Ich will fünf Liter, verstanden?"  
Ich atme hörbar aus. Mit fünf Litern Veritaserum könnte man die gesamte Zaubererwelt, inklusive des Dunklen Lords, dazu bringen, ihre bestgehüteten Geheimnisse auszuplaudern!  
„Erscheinen Ihnen fünf Liter nicht ein bisschen zu viel?", versuche ich noch einmal an die rudimentär vorhandene Vernunft der widerwärtigen Person vor mir zu appellieren, doch Umbridge schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Nicht im mindesten", entgegnet sie. „Ich plane nämlich, jeden einzelnen Schüler dieser Schule über dieses mysteriöse Treffen und den von Potter gegründeten Geheimclub zu befragen und Kinder lügen nun mal gerne. Darum brauche ich das Veritaserum, denn ich will Ergebnisse, Snape, keine Märchen, die man sich vor dem Kamin bei Tee und Gebäck erzählt. Das verstehen Sie doch hoffentlich?"  
Es ist eine rhetorische Frage, denn Umbridge lässt mir keine Zeit, darauf zu antworten.  
„Gut, das wäre dann alles, Snape", beendet sie die Unterhaltung. „Ich will Sie nicht länger aufhalten. Sie haben schließlich noch zu tun und ich ebenso."  
Damit zieht sie eine leuchtend roten Umschlag aus ihrem Ärmel, der verdächtig nach einem Heuler aussieht.  
„Ich muss noch ein kleines Beschwerdeschreiben abschicken", fügt Umbridge erklärend hinzu. „Keine schöne Sache. Aber was sein muss, muss sein! Ich lasse mir nicht alles gefallen! Schon gar nicht von einem Weihnachtsmann!"  
Ein unbehagliches Gefühl überkommt mich.  
„Von einem Weihnachtsmann?", frage ich beklommen. „Etwa dem in Hogsmeade? Bei Dervish & Banges?"  
„Ah, Sie haben ihn also gesehen?"  
„Flüchtig", sage ich ausweichend.  
„Ein unverschämter Kerl ist das", fährt Umbridge ungerührt fot. „Der hat mir hinterhergepfiffen!"  
Erstaunt starre ich Umbridge an. Ist diese Frau noch ganz bei Trost? Das war eine glatte Lüge!  
„Hinterhergepfiffen", wiederholt Umbridge verärgert. „Können Sie sich das vorstellen?"  
„Wenn ich mich anstrenge, vielleicht …", sage ich langsam und Umbridge schaut mich fragend an.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Ich meine, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das Ganze vielleicht eine Verwechslung war", korrigiere ich mich rasch.  
„Eine Verwechslung?"  
Umbridge kneift die Augen zusammen.  
„Wie meinen Sie das?"  
„Na ja", antworte ich. „Sind Sie ganz sicher, dass es sich bei dem Geräusch, das Sie da gehört haben, tatsächlich um einen Pfiff gehandelt hat?"  
„Ich werde doch wohl noch einen Pfiff erkennen, wenn ich einen höre!" braust Umbridge auf.  
„Natürlich können Sie das", sage ich rasch. „Nur lässt sich wirklich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Sie damit gemeint waren?"  
„Und ob!", behauptet Umbridge. „Der Pfiff galt auf jeden Fall mir!"  
„Aber möglicherweise hat jemand anderer Ihnen nachgepfiffen und nicht der Weihnachtsmann!"  
„Und wer, bitte, soll das gewesen sein?"  
Umbridge sieht mich lauernd an und ich zucke die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", gebe ich zu, denn ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich kaum, dass irgendein Mensch auf der Welt, der bei klarem Verstand ist und Augen und Ohren besitzt, Umbridge hinterherpfeifen würde – schon gar nicht, wenn er diese Frau einmal kennengelernt hat.  
„Nein, nein", winkt Umbridge ab. „Es wurde mir definitiv hinterhergepfiffen und es war der Weihnachtsmann, darüber gibt es keinen Zweifel. Abgesehen davon hat er mir auch noch frech zugezwinkert, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte."  
Vor Staunen bin ich sprachlos. Die Frau ist eine gemeine Lügnerin und ich wünschte ich könnte ihr das ins Gesicht sagen – doch das darf ich nicht, denn erstens steht zu viel auf dem Spiel und zweitens hänge ich an meinem Job.  
„Aber das eine sage ich Ihnen", meint Umbridge in einem gnadenlosen Tonfall. „Dieses Bürschchen hat sich zum letzten Mal als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet. Nächstes Jahr wird es bei Dervish & Banges keinen Weihnachtsmann mehr geben, darauf können Sie Gift nehmen."  
Sie lächelt mich an.  
„Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären", fällt ihr auf. „Fünf Liter Veritaserum. Nach den Ferien. Ich zähle auf Sie."  
„Und wenn ich es so kurzfristig nicht schaffen sollte?", wende ich zaghaft ein.  
„Oh, Sie werden es schaffen", meint Umbridge zuversichtlich. „Ansonsten könnte es sein, dass auch Sie sich im neuen Jahr nach einem neuen Job umsehen müssen. Möchten Sie das?"  
Missmutig presse ich die Lippen aufeinander. Die Frau hat es tatsächlich geschafft, mich einzuschüchtern, indem sie mir mit dem Einzigen gedroht hat, was ich um jeden Preis verhindern muss: Dem Verlust meines Jobs als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Ich habe eine Pflicht zu erfüllen und dafür brauche ich diesen Job – auch wenn es bedeutet, jetzt klein beigeben zu müssen.  
„Natürlich nicht, Untersekretärin", sage ich widerwillig. „Der Trank wird nach den Ferien fertig sein."  
„Fünf Liter, Snape", sagt Umbridge heiter und piekst mir mit ihrem wurstigen Zeigefinger in den Arm. „Keinen Tropfen weniger."  
Ich nicke ergeben und verzichte darauf, ihren nicht ernstgemeinten Wunsch für ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, den sie im Weggehen hinzufügt, zu erwidern.  
Nun bin ich richtig frustriert. Der Tag hatte so gut angefangen und jetzt das!  
Seufzend schlurfe ich zu der Geheimtür, die zu der Wendeltreppe führt, die bis hinab in die Kerker reicht. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, noch irgendjemanden über den Weg zu laufen. Für heute bin ich bedient.

Nach dieser letzten Begegnung ist es mir nicht einmal mehr möglich, mich zu meinem üblicherweise zügigen Gang aufzuraffen und daher dauert es eine ganze Weile, bis ich endlich vor meiner Bürotür stehe. Leise murmele ich das Passwort, doch gerade als die Tür aufspringt, sehe ich im Augenwinkel eine Gestalt hinter der alten Ritterrüstung, die im Korridor steht, hervortreten. Rasch ziehe ich meinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und richte ihn drohend auf meinen vermeintlichen Angreifer.  
„Ich bin's nur, Professor", höre ich plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme und sofort lasse ich meinen Zauberstab wieder sinken.  
„Miss Granger", keuche ich atemlos. „Was soll das? Wollen Sie mich zu Tode erschrecken? Was tun Sie überhaupt hier?"  
„Ich habe auf Sie gewartet", erklärt Hermione Granger. „Ich wollte nämlich mit Ihnen reden."  
„Reden?", seufze ich. „Seien Sie mir nicht böse, aber im Moment steht mir nicht der Sinn nach einem Gespräch."  
„Aber ich wollte doch nur wissen …"  
„Na schön", gebe ich nach, denn für gewöhnlich dauern Diskussionen mit Hermione Granger länger und dafür habe ich hier und jetzt nicht mehr die Kraft. „Kommen Sie herein."  
Ich deute auf meine offene Bürotür und zögernd tritt Hermione Granger einen Schritt näher.  
„Was ist denn?", will ich wissen. „Brauchen Sie eine schriftliche Einladung?"  
„Nein, es ist nur …"  
Sie spielt verlegen an ihren Haaren.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist, wenn ich zu so später Stunde noch in Ihr Büro komme."  
„Wieso?", frage ich irritiert. „Denken Sie, ich werde über Sie herfallen?"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortet Hermione Granger. „Aber meine Mitschüler reden schon genug über uns, da müssen wir doch nicht noch mehr Öl ins Feuer gießen, oder?"  
„Seit wann interessiert sie das dumme Geschwätz Ihrer Mitschüler?"  
„Das tut es nicht", erklärt Hermione Granger. „Ich dachte dabei nur an Ihren guten Ruf."  
Ich lache hohl auf.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich einen guten Ruf genieße", gebe ich zurück. „Einen Ruf vielleicht, aber ob der so gut ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln."  
„Umso schlimmer", findet Hermione Granger und ich seufze.  
„Falls es Sie beruhigt", sage ich dann. „Ich gebe nichts auf das Gerede der anderen, weder auf das der Schüler, noch auf das meiner Kollegen. Also, wenn Sie etwas mit mir zu besprechen haben, dann kommen Sie herein. Wenn nicht, muss ich Sie bitten, zu gehen."  
„Na gut", gibt Hermione Granger nach. „Für einen Moment kann ich ja herein kommen."  
Mit einem Lächeln geht sie an mir vorbei und betritt mein Büro. Es ist dunkel in dem Raum. Das Kaminfeuer ist schon vor Stunden ausgegangen und es ist kalt.  
Mit einer kleinen Bewegung meines Zauberstabs entzünde ich die Kerze auf meinem Schreibtisch, um wenigstens ein bisschen Licht zu haben, und erstaunt dreht Hermione Granger sich zu mir um.  
„Eine Kerze?", fragt sie. „Ist das alles? Soll ich mir vielleicht Funken aus den Augen schlagen?"  
„Es lohnt sich nicht, das Kaminfeuer anzuzünden", gebe ich zurück.  
„Es ist aber kalt", findet Hermione Granger und schlägt fröstelnd ihre Arme um den Leib. „Mag sein, dass Sie das gewohnt sind, aber ich hole mir hier bestimmt den Tod … oder zumindest eine fette Erkältung."  
Aufmerksam schaue ich sie an, wie sie so dasteht, zitternd vor Kälte und plötzlich bekomme ich ein schlechtes Gewissen  
„Dann gehen wir in mein Wohnzimmer", schlage ich vor. „Dort dürfte es wärmer sein."  
Damit schließe ich die Bürotür hinter mir und sofort weiten sich Hermione Grangers Augen.  
„In Ihr Wohnzimmer?", wiederholt sie tonlos. „Sie bitten mich in Ihr privates Wohnzimmer?"  
„Ja, das sagte ich gerade", nicke ich, während ich zu meinem Schreibtisch hinüber gehe, mir die Kerze nehme und dann eine verborgene Tür auf der linke Seite meines Büros öffne. „Kommen Sie mit, bleiben Sie hier oder wollen Sie doch lieber gehen?"  
Unschlüssig steht Hermione Granger da, offenbar hin und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, mit mir über was auch immer reden zu wollen und ihrem natürlichen Instinkt, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Doch schließlich siegt ihre Neugierde über ihre Feigheit und so folgt sie mir durch den kleinen geheimen Gang, der in meine privaten Räume führt.  
Eine angenehme Wärme umfängt mich, als ich die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges öffne und mein Wohnzimmer betrete. Die Hauselfen haben schon eingeheizt, denn im Kamin brennt ein gemütliches Feuer und der flackernde Schein der Flammen, taucht mein Wohnzimmer in ein sanftes Orange.  
„Wow", staunt Hermione, die hinter mir mein Wohnzimmer betritt. „Hübsch ist es hier. Haben Sie das eingerichtet?"  
„Nein, das war Maurice Maison, der Innenarchitekt", entgegne ich sarkastisch. „Er verfügt über einen erlesenen Geschmack und gibt Einrichtungstipps für verzweifelte Singles. Seine Erfolgsberichte veröffentlicht er in der „Hexenwoche" unter der Rubrik „Wohnideen für jedermann". Normalerweise lässt er sich seine Dienste teuer bezahlen, doch für mich hat er eine Ausnahme gemacht. Er hat wohl geglaubt, sich dadurch mein Wohlwollen erkaufen zu können."  
„Wirklich?", fragte Hermione Granger beeindruckt und ich rolle die Augen.  
„Natürlich nicht", stelle ich die Tatsachen richtig. „Maurice Maison käme nicht einmal in die Nähe meines Wohnzimmers, um es wohlmöglich zu verschlimmbessern! Selbstverständlich habe ich den Raum selbst eingerichtet. Von der Standuhr bis hin zum Bild über dem Kamin."  
Hermione Granger nickt und sieht sich aufmerksam um. Es ist allerdings keine neugierige Inspektion, so als ob sie etwas zum drüber Lästern sucht, sondern eher ein interessiertes Aufnehmen der Szenerie. Dann beginnt sie, langsam durch den Raum zu schreiten, guckt hier und schaut da, fasst aber nichts an und stellt zu meiner Erleichterung auch keine Fragen – nicht einmal zu den drei Fotos, die eingerahmt auf meinem Kaminsims stehen. Ich bin beeindruckt von ihrer ruhigen Zurückhaltung, so als ob sie meine Privatsphäre aufnimmt, sie aber nicht stören will.  
„Ja, doch", meint sie schließlich, als sie den gesamten Raum einmal durchquert hat. „Es ist wirklich sehr hübsch hier."  
„Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen gefällt", erwidere ich und muss zu meiner Verwunderung feststellen, dass es das tatsächlich tut.  
Normalerweise gebe ich nichts darauf, wenn Besucher meine Einrichtung kritisieren, aber Hermione Grangers Lob tut mir gut. Vor allem nach diesem Tag.  
Seufzend werfe ich das Paket von McGonagall auf den Schreibtisch zu meiner rechten und streife dann meinen Umhang ab. Und plötzlich fällt mir wieder ein, dass das gute Stück ja leider kaputt ist und ich es nicht mehr anziehen kann – jedenfalls nicht zum Unterricht.  
Auch Hermione Granger hat das fehlende Stück Stoff an meinem Umhang bemerkt und schaut mich beinahe mitleidig an.  
„Vielleicht kann man ihn reparieren?", schlägt sie vor, doch ich schüttele den Kopf.  
„Das abgerissene Stück liegt auf dem Korridor vor der Großen Halle", entgegne ich. „Ich gehe da jetzt nicht noch mal hoch, um es zu holen."  
„Soll ich?", bietet Hermione Granger an.  
Erstaunt runzele ich die Stirn.  
„Warum wollen Sie das tun?"  
„Na ja, damit Sie Ihren Umhang reparieren können."  
„Ach", sage ich mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Filch hat es bestimmt schon längst gefunden und entsorgt."  
Damit lasse ich mich missmutig in den rechten meiner beiden Sessel vor den Kamin fallen und trete mir die Schuhe von den Füßen. Normalerweise ziehe ich meine Schuhe auf vernünftige Weise aus, heute jedoch bin ich zu müde für Disziplin und Ordnung und sehe nicht ein, mich für Hermione Granger zusammen zu reißen. Sie wird es schon verstehen – denke ich.  
„War ein anstrengender Tag heute, hm?", meint sie mit einem Blick auf meine Stiefel, die nun unordentlich vor dem Kamin liegen.  
Ich nicke zustimmend.  
„Mörderisch."  
„Bei Dervish & Banges war bestimmt der Teufel los", vermutet Hermione Granger und ich schaue sie vielsagend an.  
„Ja", sage ich düster. „Umbridge war dort."  
Hermione Granger starrt mich ungläubig an.  
„Sie haben Professor Umbridge bei Dervish & Banges gesehen?", flüstert sie dann.  
„Nein, nicht gesehen", stelle ich richtig. „Aber ich weiß, dass sie da war."  
„Von wem?"  
„Von ihr selbst", antworte ich. „Sie ist offenbar inkognito unterwegs gewesen."  
„Inkognito?", wiederholt Hermione Granger.  
„Das bedeutet, dass sie unerkannt geblieben ist", erkläre ich.  
„Ich weiß, was inkognito bedeutet", entgegnet Hermione Granger und es liegt ein leichter Hauch Beleidigseins in ihrer Stimme. „Aber wozu das ganze?"  
„Um Potter und seiner Meute hinterher zu schnüffeln", erkläre ich. „Umbridge ist nämlich davon überzeugt, dass Potter einen Geheimclub gegründet hat und damit versucht, das Ministerium zu untergraben."  
Um Hermione Grangers Lippen beginnt es zu zucken.  
„Da liegt sie gar nicht mal so falsch", meint sie leise.  
„Wirklich?"  
„Das wissen Sie nicht von mir!", sagt Hermione Granger rasch und wirft mir einen flehenden Blick zu.  
Da ich es für überflüssig halte, ihr zu antworten, gebe ich ihr lediglich mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie sich auf meine Diskretion verlassen kann, doch Hermione Granger sieht dennoch unschlüssig aus.  
„Vielleicht", beginnt sie langsam. „Vielleicht ist es keine so gute Idee, gerade mit einem Lehrer über unsere Pläne zu reden …"  
Sie spielt verlegen an ihren Haaren herum und es hängt ein Nachsatz in der Luft, den sie nicht auszusprechen wagt.  
„Und ausgerechnet mit mir", tue ich es stattdessen und treffe damit den Nagel voll auf den Kopf.  
Betreten wendet Hermione Granger den Blick ab.  
„Warum machen Sie es trotzdem?", will ich wissen. „Warum erzählen Sie gerade mir von Ihrem Geheimclub oder was auch immer Potter da auf die Beine gestellt hat? Haben Sie keine Angst, dass ich sofort zu Umbridge laufe und ihr brühwarm alles erzähle, was Sie im Schilde führen?"  
„Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich das nicht", gesteht Hermione Granger. „Jemand, der sich als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet, um einmal strahlende Kinderaugen zu sehen, wenn sie ihn anschauen, der ist nicht so hinterhältig und gemein."  
Nun bin ich es, der verlegen wird, und um mir meine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, wechsele ich schnell das Thema.  
„Möchten Sie auch einen Tee?", biete ich Hermione Granger an, während ich mich aus meinem Sessel erhebe. „Also ich könnte eine Tasse Earl Grey gut vertragen."  
Hermione Granger lächelt. Sie hat mich durchschaut, ist aber clever genug, diesen Trumpf nicht auszuspielen.  
„Sehr gerne", antwortet sie und ich bin froh, dass ich den Raum für ein paar Minuten verlassen kann, um den Tee in meinem Büro zuzubereiten – eine Aufgabe, die ich sehr ernst nehme und weder einem Hauselfen noch der Zauberei überlasse möchte.  
Als ich wenig später zurück in mein Wohnzimmer komme, stehen meine Stiefel ordentlich neben dem Kamin, während Hermione Granger vor meinem Bücherregal steht und sich die in Leder gebundenen Bände anschaut.  
„Sinn und Sinnlichkeit", sagt sie, ohne sich umzudrehen, als sie mein Eintreten bemerkt. „Hätte ich Ihnen nicht zugetraut, dass Sie Jane Austen lesen."  
„Tue ich auch gar nicht", gebe ich würdevoll zurück, während ich das Tablett mit der Teekanne, den Tassen, dem Milchkännchen, den Zitronenscheiben und der Zuckerdose auf dem kleinen Tisch, der zwischen den beiden Sesseln vor meinem Kamin steht, abstelle. „Diese Bücher sind nicht zum Lesen gedacht."  
Nun dreht sich Hermione Granger doch um und sieht mich erstaunt an.  
„Wozu denn dann?"  
„Das sind Erstausgaben", erkläre ich. „Viel zu wertvoll, um sie anzufassen, geschweige denn zu lesen. Sie nehmen Zucker in den Tee?"  
Hermione Granger nickt.  
„Fünf, bitte", sagt sie und ich verziehe angeekelt das Gesicht.  
„Fünf Stück Zucker?", wiederhole ich. „Damit wird der Tee doch ungenießbar!"  
„Nicht für mich", erklärt Hermione Granger. „Ich bin kein großer Teetrinker. Ich mag eher Kaffee."  
„Auch mit Zucker?", vermute ich.  
„Ja, aber nur mit drei."  
Ich atme hörbar aus, erspare mir aber jeglichen Kommentar über diesen eigenwilligen Geschmack und schenke in beide Tassen Tee ein. Dann deute ich auf die Zuckerdose auf dem Tablett.  
„Bitte bedienen Sie sich."  
„Vielen Dank", sagt Hermione Granger und kommt langsam zu mir herüber.  
„Setzen Sie sich doch", biete ich ihr an, während ich wieder in meinem Sessel Platz nehme. „Im Sitzen trinkt sich Earl Grey Tee besser als im Stehen. Allerdings bezweifele ich, dass sich Earl Grey Tee mit fünf Stück Zucker überhaupt trinken lässt."  
„Haben Sie es einmal probiert?"  
„Nein."  
„Woher wissen Sie dann, dass Earl Grey Tee mit fünf Stück Zucker nicht viel besser schmeckt als ohne?"  
Natürlich hat sie völlig recht mit ihrem Einwand, doch ich bin nicht bereit, das zuzugeben.  
„Das ist doch allgemein bekannt", sage ich lapidar.  
„Also, ich verlasse mich nicht auf die Meinung der Allgemeinheit", meint Hermione Granger und ich ziehe eine erstaunte Augenbraue hoch.  
„Tatsächlich?"  
„Ja", antwortet Hermione Granger, während sie fünf Stückchen Zucker in ihre Teetasse plumpsen lässt. „Wenn ich das täte, wäre ich jetzt nämlich nicht hier."  
„Warum sind Sie überhaupt hier?", will ich wissen.  
„Weil Sie mich herein gebeten haben.  
„Nein, ich meine, warum wollten Sie mit mir sprechen?"  
Hermione Granger macht eine ausweichende Handbewegung.  
„Ach", sagt sie gedehnt. „Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht."  
„Sorgen worüber?"  
Hermione Granger nippt an ihrem Tee.  
„Darüber, ob Harry, Ron und die anderen Sie nicht vielleicht doch aufgestöbert und enttarnt haben", murmelt sie dann.  
„Haben sie nicht", entgegne ich knapp, während ich mir eine Scheibe Zitrone aus dem Schälchen angele und sie in meinen Tee baden schicke. „Meinen Job als Weihnachtsmann bin ich aber trotzdem los."  
„Natürlich", sagt Hermione Granger selbstverständlich. „Morgen ist bereits Weihnachten."  
„Ich meine für nächstes Jahr und auch für die Jahre danach."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil Umbridge gerade dabei sein dürfte, dem Inhaber von Dervish & Banges einen Heuler zu schicken, in dem Sie sich über mich beschwert", erkläre ich. „Sie behauptet allen Ernstes, ich hätte ihr nachgepfiffen und zugezwinkert."  
„Und?", fragt Hermione neugierig. „Haben Sie?"  
Tadelnd schaue ich sie an.  
„Nicht einmal in meinen schlimmsten Albträumen würde mir so etwas einfallen", knurre ich. „Die Frau leidet unter Verfolgungswahn! Und jetzt will Sie sogar von mir, dass ich …"  
Ich breche abrupt ab. Nein. So weit darf ich nicht gehen, einer Schülerin von meinem Auftrag, für Umbridge Veritaserum zu brauen, zu erzählen – auch nicht, wenn es sich um Hermione Granger handelt.  
„Dass Sie was?", bohrt Hermione Granger nach. „Dass Sie einen verbotenen Tank für Sie brauen?"  
Mist!  
„Wie kommen Sie denn auf sowas?", gebe ich unbehaglich zurück. „Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der verbotene Tränke brauen würde?"  
„Sie sehen aus wie jemand, der Dinge tut, die ihm unangenehm sind, nur um sich Ärger zu ersparen", erklärt Hermione Granger. „Darum sind Sie auch immer so abweisend zu Ihren Mitmenschen. Sie lassen keine Gefühle zu, um sich selbst zu schützen. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie deswegen keine Freunde. Weil Freunde ein Risiko darstellen. Das Risiko, angegriffen und verletzt werden zu können."  
Verdammt! Schon wieder hat sie mich durchschaut …  
Rasch nehme ich einen großen Schluck aus meiner Teetasse, um meine Betroffenheit zu überspielen. Ein Fehler, wie es sich heraus stellt, denn der Tee ist noch immer kochend heiß und ich verbrühe mir den Mund.  
Nun ist guter Rat teuer, aber Hilfe ist nicht weit. Ich springe auf und stürze zu der kleinen Kommode hinüber, die zu meiner Rechten steht, dann reiße ich die Tür auf und hole ein kleines Fläschchen heraus, das ich mit einem Fingerschnippen entkorke, um mir den Inhalt in meine verbrühte Mundhöhle kippe.  
Sofort tritt Linderung ein, doch ich warte noch eine Weile ab, bis die Schmerzen vollständig abgeklungen sind, bevor ich den Trank herunter schlucke und mich mit einem Seufzen zurück in meinen Sessel fallen lasse.  
Hermione Granger schaut mich aufmerksam an, sagt aber nichts, und ich honoriere ihre Zurückhaltung mit der Antwort auf ihre nicht gestellte Frage.  
„Flüssiger Eistrank", erkläre ich. „Schmeckt wie Batteriesäure, wirkt aber Wunder bei Verbrennungen."  
„Wie oft haben Sie denn schon Batteriesäure getrunken?", will Hermione Granger schmunzelnd wissen. „Ich habe gehört, die soll äußerst gesundheitsschädlich sein."  
Ich atme hörbar aus.  
„Sie sind …", beginne ich leicht verärgert, doch Hermione Granger lässt mich nicht aussprechen.  
„… eine unerträgliche Besserwisserin", beendet sie stattdessen meinen Satz. „Richtig?"  
Richtig – doch ich entscheide mich, sie dieses Mal nicht so einfach davon kommen zu lassen.  
„Eine hinterhältige Dialektikerin wollte ich eigentlich sagen", erkläre ich würdevoll. „Sie legen einen aufs Kreuz. Aber wenn Sie sich lieber als unerträgliche Besserwisserin bezeichnen wollen, bitte!"  
„Ist Ihnen noch gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es nicht meine Absicht ist, Sie aufs Kreuz zu legen?", gibt Hermione Garner zu bedenken. „Ich meine, ich hatte doch jede Gelegenheit dazu. Die ganze Zeit über hätte ich durch die gesamte Schule tratschen können, dass Sie sich in Ihrer Freizeit als Weihnachtsmann verkleiden und sich bei Dervish & Banges Kinderwüsche anhören. Und heute doch erst recht! Ich hätte nur auf Sie zeigen und zu meinen Mitschülern sagen zu brauchen: „Seht alle her! Das da, das ist Eurer gefürchteter Meister der Zaubertränke." Der Rest hätte sich von selbst ergeben."  
Da hat sie zweifelsohne schon wieder Recht und so sehr ich auch dumme Menschen verachte – in diesem Moment hätte ich lieber ein Gespräch mit einem Einfaltspinsel geführt.  
„Ich will Ihnen doch nichts Böses", fügt Hermione Granger hinzu. „Ich möchte nur …"  
„Was?", frage ich ungeduldig. „Was möchten Sie?"  
Ich schaue sie auffordernd an, doch Hermione Granger hat den Blick abgewendet und schon wieder begonnen, mit ihren Haaren zu spielen.  
„Gebäck zu ihrem Tee?", schlage ich vor. „Oder Antworten auf Fragen, die ich mir selbst nicht zu stellen wage?"  
Nun schaut Hermione Granger auf.  
„Ich möchte den Menschen Severus Snape kennenlernen."  
Nun bin ich verblüfft. Nicht so sehr über ihre Antwort, sondern viel mehr darüber, wie seltsam mein Name aus ihrem Mund geklungen hat – so als sei ich nicht der verhasste Lehrer, sondern ein Freund.  
„Warum?", frage ich leicht verunsichert.  
Hermione Granger zuckt die Schultern.  
„Vielleicht, um den Beweis zu bekommen, dass ich Recht habe", meint sie. „Dass alles nur eine Fassade ist, dass Sie in Wirklichkeit doch ganz anders sind oder zumindest noch eine andere Seite haben als die, die Sie uns im Unterricht zeigen."  
„Den Beweis dafür dürfte ich Ihnen doch schon längst geliefert haben!"  
„Ja, gezwungenermaßen", gibt Hermione Granger zu. „Ich hätte es aber lieber, dass Sie es mir aus freien Stücken preisgeben."  
„Das geht nicht", sage ich ausweichend in der Hoffnung, dass der Tonfall meiner Antwort die Frage, die sie aufwirft, im Keim ersticken würde …  
„Warum nicht?", will Hermione wissen.  
Pech gehabt! Ich rolle die Augen.  
„Wie Sie schon so treffend bemerkten", erkläre ich. „Es ist reiner Selbstschutz. Je weniger Sie von mir wissen, desto besser."  
Nun sieht Hermione Granger traurig aus. Richtig traurig – so als hätte ich ihr gesagt, dass sie durch all ihre Zaubertränkeprüfungen gefallen wäre – und ein wenig betroffen, versuche ich die brüske Abweisung wieder gut zu machen.  
„Möchten Sie trotzdem etwas Gebäck?", frage ich zaghaft.  
Hermione lächelt, doch es ist ein trauriges Lächeln.  
„Sehr freundlich", antwortet sie. „Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an."  
Ich nicke, dann stehe ich auf und nehme das Geschenk von McGonagall von meinem Schreibtisch und reiche es Hermione Granger.  
„Guten Appetit."  
„Aber …", beginnt sie verwundert. „Das ist doch ein Geschenk."  
„Ja, von Professor McGonagall", antworte ich. „Es ist Schottisches Shortbread. Sie schenkt mir jedes Jahr Schottisches Shortbread und ich esse es nie. Ich habe schon mehr als ein Duzend Packungen in meinem Schrank liegen."  
„Welche Verschwendung!", findet Hermione Granger, während sie eifrig das Geschenkpapier abwickelt. „So eine Köstlichkeit muss man doch essen und darf sie nicht verrotten lassen."  
Ich bin erleichtert, denn nun klingt ihre Stimme nicht mehr traurig.  
„Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie meinen gesamten Bestand mitnehmen", biete ich ihr daher an, während ich wieder in meinen Sessel Platz nehme. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich das Zeug los bin. Es lockt nur Ungeziefer an und …"  
Ich stoppe, als ich bemerke, dass Hermione Granger mir überhaupt nicht mehr zuhört. Genüsslich kaut sie an einem Shortbread und verdreht dabei genießerisch die Augen, als ob es das Leckerste wäre, was sie je in ihrem Leben gegessen hätte.  
„Oh, das ist himmlisch", meint sie träumerisch. „Sie müssen unbedingt auch ein Stück probieren!"  
Damit hält sie mir ein Shortbread hin, das ich nur widerwillig entgegen nehme.  
„Kosten Sie!", rät Hermione Granger. „Sie wissen gar nicht, was Sie verpasst haben!"  
Ganz vorsichtig breche ich mir eine kleine Ecke ab und stecke sie mir in den Mund. Das Zeug ist unangenehm süß und schmeckt nach Vanille.  
„Danke", sage ich missmutig. „Auf diese Erfahrung hätte ich gerne verzichtet."  
Damit lege ich den Rest des Shortbreads auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln und schiebe ihn mit angewidertem Gesicht von mir weg.  
„Darf ich?", fragt Hermione Granger. „Den Rest aufessen, meine ich?"  
„Nur zu", ermuntere ich sie. „Wie gesagt, ich habe für sowas nichts übrig."  
„Dann müssen diese Feste, die Professor Dumbledore zu jeder Gelegenheit anberaumt, ja ein Greul für Sie sein", vermutet Hermione Granger. „Die ganzen Leckereien, die es da gibt … Kürbispastete, Kesselkuchen und die Getränke …"  
„Hören Sie auf!", bitte ich sie. „Das ist ja widerlich: Allein wenn ich an den Geschmack von Kürbispastete denke, wird mir schlecht."  
Hermione Granger lacht.  
„Was?", will ich wissen.  
„Nun erzählen Sie ja doch ein bisschen von sich", meint sie „Und ich musste nicht mal nachbohren."  
Ich ziehe es vor, diese Bemerkung nicht zu kommentieren, sonst fängt Hermione Granger am Ende tatsächlich noch an, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen. Über die Fotos auf meinem Kaminsims zum Beispiel, oder das Bild, das an der Wand darüber hängt …  
Gedanken verloren starre ich in das Kaminfeuer und aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass Hermione Granger dasselbe tut. Eine angenehme Stille erfüllt den Raum. Es ist mir nicht unangenehm, dass wir schweigen, und Hermione Granger scheint das ebenso zu sehen.  
Eine ganze Weile sagt keiner von uns ein Wort, doch dann dreht sich Hermione Granger zu mir um.  
„Darf ich Sie trotzdem etwas fragen?", möchte sie wissen. „Nur eine einzige Frage, bitte."  
Ich hole tief Luft, dann nicke ich.  
„Was wünschen Sie sich eigentlich zu Weihnachten?"  
Ich blinzele verwirrt. Mit jeder Frage habe ich gerechnet, aber nicht damit.  
„Wie kommen Sie jetzt gerade darauf?", frage ich, um Zeit zu gewinnen.  
„Nun ja", meint Hermione Granger. „Sie haben den ganzen Tag den Weihnachtsmann in Hogsmeade gespielt, sich die verschiedensten Kinderwünsche angehört … es muss doch etwas geben, was Sie möchten … irgendeinen Herzenswunsch …"  
Ich lache hohl auf.  
„Herzenswunsch", wiederhole ich langsam. „Wissen Sie, Miss Granger, Herzenswünschen nachzuhängen, habe ich vor langer Zeit aufgegeben."  
„Also hatte Sie mal einen?"  
Ich nicke.  
„Ist der immer noch aktuell?"  
„Nein."  
„Warum nicht?"  
Das geht entschieden zu weit, doch ich reiße mich zusammen.  
„Weil er unerfüllbar ist, darum nicht!", gebe ich unwirsch zurück.  
Hermione Granger schweigt eine Weile nachdenklich.  
„Haben Sie einen geliebten Menschen verloren?", fragt sie dann und nun reicht es mir endgültig.  
Wütend springe ich auf, will am liebsten Hermione Granger beim Arm packen, und sie aus meinem Wohnzimmer werfen, doch als ich ihren Blick sehe – diesen mitleidigen Blick aus ihren großen braunen Augen – kann ich es plötzlich nicht mehr und wende mich stattdessen ab, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
„Es tut mir leid", höre ich Hermione Granger flüstern. „Ich wollte mit meiner Frage keine unangenehmen Erinnerungen in Ihnen wecken."  
„Haben Sie nicht", gebe ich zurück und kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme brüchig klingt. „Die Erinnerungen sind immer da. Man kann ihnen nicht entkommen. Sie lassen sich nicht einfach so löschen. Obwohl ich manchmal wünschte, dass das möglich wäre …"  
„Sagen Sie das nicht", meint Hermione Granger. „Solche Erinnerungen sind wichtig. Sie machen uns zu den Menschen, die wir sind."  
Ich drehe mich zu ihr um und funkele sie an.  
„So, und was für ein Mensch bin ich?"  
„Ein sehr einsamer", antwortet Hermione Granger. „Weil Sie keine Freunde zulassen."  
Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen.  
„Dabei wäre ich sehr gerne Ihr Freund", fügt sie dann zögernd hinzu. „Und für einen kurzen Moment heute Nachmittag, dachte ich sogar, nach allem, was war, wären wir schon so was wie Freunde."  
Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich das auch gedacht, als sie da plötzlich vor mir stand, völlig außer Atem, das Gesicht gerötet und das Haar zerzaust – aber das kann ich nicht zugeben.  
„Es ist spät geworden, Miss Granger", sage ich tonlos. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen."  
Hermione Granger seufzt, dann stellt sie vorsichtig ihre Teetasse auf das Tablett zurück und erhebt sich.  
„Vielleicht haben Sie recht", sagt sie leise. „Ich will Sie nicht länger belästigen. Sie haben bestimmt noch viel zu tun und ich halte Sie dabei nur auf."  
Ich öffne den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie mich nicht aufhält, dass ich nicht viel zu tun habe, dass sie mich nicht belästigt und dass ich nicht Recht habe – dass es nicht besser ist, wenn sie geht und dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich sie so harsch vor die Tür gesetzt habe, doch die Worte wollen mir einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen.  
„Vielen Dank für alles", fügt Hermione Granger hinzu. „Sie machen wirklich einen ausgezeichneten Tee und das Gebäck war vorzüglich."  
Sie lächelt mir zu und als sie sich zum Gehen wendet, finde ich endlich meine Sprache wieder.  
„Miss Granger!", halte ich sie auf und erstaunt bleibt sie stehen.  
„Ja, Professor?", antwortet sie, während sie sich umdreht.  
Ich hole tief Luft, will ihr sagen, dass sie bleiben soll, dass ich ihre Gesellschaft angenehm fand und dass ich mich freuen würde, wenn wir Freunde werden könnten – doch dann fällt mir ein, dass ich das nicht darf – weil ich nur ein Lehrer bin und sie meine Schülerin.  
„Was wünschen Sie sich eigentlich zu Weihnachten?", frage ich stattdessen.  
Hermione Granger schaut mich merkwürdig an.  
„Können Sie sich das nicht denken?", gibt sie zurück.  
„Nein", antworte ich. „Aber ich könnte Ihre Gedanken lesen, wenn ich wollte."  
„Warum tun Sie es dann nicht?"  
„Weil ich möchte, dass Sie es mir freiwillig sagen."  
Hermione Granger zögert für einen Augenblick.  
„Na schön", gibt sie schließlich nach. „Ich verrate Ihnen, was ich mir wünsche, wenn Sie mir Ihren Herzenswunsch anvertrauen."  
Ich überlege. Lange, sehr lange. Dann seufzte ich. Soll ich ihr wirklich sagen, was ich mich wünsche – wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen wünsche? Oder wäre es ein Fehler, eine Schwäche dieser Art zuzugeben? Und in welche Worte soll ich es kleiden? Ich kann doch nicht einfach sagen:  
„Ich möchte meine Jugendliebe zurück haben."  
Hermione Granger starrt mich an.  
„Ihre Jugendliebe?"  
Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen. Habe ich das gerade tatsächlich laut gesagt? Aber von Hermione Grangers Blick zu urteilen, wird es wohl so sein, und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als zu nicken.  
„Etwa das rothaarige Mädchen auf dem Foto?"  
Ich nicke wieder.  
„Und der Junge auf dem Foto", fährt Hermione Granger fort. „Das sind Sie?"  
Wieder nicke ich. Jetzt ist sowieso alles zu spät.  
„Es wurde in dem Sommer aufgenommen, in dem wir uns kennenlernten", erkläre ich. „1969 war das. Es war der schönste Sommer meines Lebens. Wir wurden die besten Freunde, gingen zusammen durch dick und dünn, und dann …"  
„Was dann?", flüstert Hermione Granger heiser.  
„Dann kamen wir nach Hogwarts", seufze ich. „Und das war der Anfang vom Ende."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil sie nach Gryffindor kam und ich nach Slytherin", antworte ich. „Natürlich waren wir zuerst noch oft zusammen, aber es wurde mit der Zeit immer weniger. Sie fand neue Freunde, außer mir, und auf einmal war ich ganz abgemeldet."  
„Was war denn passiert?"  
„Wir hatten uns gestritten, ein Wort gab das andere und ich habe etwas gesagt, was sie mir nicht verzeihen konnte."  
„Unerträgliche Besserwisserin?"  
„Schlimmer", sage ich düster. „Viel schlimmer. Jedenfalls war damit alles aus zwischen uns. Ich habe natürlich versucht, mich zu entschuldigen, aber sie wollte nichts mehr von mir wissen. Sie hat immer allen alles verziehen. Aber das, was ich zu ihr gesagt habe, konnte sie mir nicht vergeben."  
„War es nicht schlimm, sie jeden Tag zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie nie wieder mit ihnen reden wird?"  
Ich lache hohl auf.  
„Es war die Hölle", gebe ich zu. „Und noch schlimmer wurde es, als sie sich in einen anderen verliebte."  
„Sind die beiden ein Paar geworden?"  
„Ja", sage ich. „Und je glücklicher sie war an seiner Seite, desto unglücklicher wurde ich, weil ich allein war. Ich schottete mich von den anderen ab und ließ niemanden mehr an mich ran."  
„Selbstschutz", sagt Hermione Granger.  
„Selbstschutz", bestätige ich.  
Hermione Granger nickt langsam.  
„Jetzt verstehe ich", murmelt sie.  
„Was verstehen Sie?"  
„Sie", antwortet Hermione Granger. „Warum Sie so sind, wie Sie sind."  
Sie schaut mich traurig an.  
„Und alles nur wegen einer Zurückweisung", fügt sie hinzu. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?"  
„Wie meinen Sie das?"  
„Na, es gab doch sicher noch andere Mädchen hier in Hogwarts", erklärt Hermione Granger, aber ich schüttele den Kopf.  
„Keine war so wie sie", antworte ich.  
„Das mag ja sein", entgegnet Hermione Granger. „Aber vielleicht hatten die anderen auch Vorzüge, die Sie gar nicht sehen konnten, weil Sie sich nur auf die eine konzentriert haben."  
„Vorzüge?", schnaube ich. „Das waren alberne, dumme Gänse, alle miteinander."  
„Aha", sagt Hermione Granger nur. „Dann bin ich wohl auch eine alberne, dumme Gans."  
„Nein, natürlich nicht", rechtfertige ich mich, doch Hermione Granger winkt ab.  
„Das war keine Frage", erklärt sie kühl. „Das war eine Feststellung."  
Ich öffne den Mund, um ihr nochmals zu widersprechen, aber ich bekomme nicht die Gelegenheit dazu.  
„Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich nun", fügt sie hinzu. „Es ist schon sehr spät und ich sollte gehen."  
„Sie haben mir noch nicht Ihren Weihnachtswunsch verraten", erinnere ich sie.  
„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr", sagt Hermione Granger. „Manche Wünsche gehen eben nicht in Erfüllung und das Nachdenken über Dinge, die nicht zu ändern sind, ist reine Zeitverschwendung. Ich habe wirklich viel gelernt heute und ich bedanke mich bei Ihnen."  
Sie nickt mir knapp zu, dann öffnet sie die Tür zu Korridor. Sofort weht ein eisiger Wind in mein Wohnzimmer, der mich frösteln lässt, und mir wird klar, dass ich gleich wieder allein sein werde, wenn ich Hermione Granger nicht aufhalte – doch es ist schon zu spät. Sie hat bereits den Raum verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Ich bin wieder allein.

Eine Weile starre ich noch auf die Tür, mit dem Funken einer Hoffnung, sie würde zurück kommen, und wenn es auch nur wäre, weil sie etwas vergessen hat, weil sie sich noch eine Packung Shortbread mitnehmen will, doch das tut sie nicht.  
Irgendwann setze ich mich wieder hin und lasse meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich Hermione Granger durch den Raum gehen, mein Bücherregal zu begutachten, die Standuhr bewundern und die Fotos aus meinem Kaminsims zu betrachten, doch vor allem sehe ich sie in dem Sessel sitzen und Shortbread knabbern.  
Ein Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht, als ich mich daran erinnere. Es hatte etwas Seltsames, diese unerwartete Begegnung heute Abend, und ich ertappe mich dabei, es zu bedauern, dass es vorbei ist. Nun ist es wohl an der Zeit, aufzuräumen, die Spuren die Hermione Grangers Besuch hinterlassen haben, zu beseitigen.  
Ein wenig widerwillig greife ich als erstes nach der Verpackung der Kekse. Zu meinem Erstaunen ist sie leer. Hermione Granger hat tatsächlich alle Shortbreads darin aufgegessen – alle bis auf einen.  
Ich hadere mit mir, überlege, die Packung samt Inhalt ins Feuer zu werfen, doch dann entscheide ich mich, diese Erinnerung an diesen Abend zu behalten. Vorsichtig schließe ich das übrig gebliebene Shortbread in seiner Packung ein, trage es hinüber zu meinem Schreibtisch und verstaue die Packung so weit hinten wie möglich – so dass niemand sie finden kann – nicht einmal ich.  
Zufrieden mit mir selbst nicke ich, doch dann fällt mein Blick auf meinem Umhang, der unordentlich über der Stuhllehne hängt und ich seufze. Warum sollte ich eigentlich nicht nach dem fehlenden Stück Stoff suchen? Vielleicht ist es doch noch nicht zu spät. Möglicherweise hat Filch es ja übersehen und es liegt noch im Korridor? Dann könnte ich meinen Umhang wieder reparieren …  
Einen Moment noch hadere ich mit mir, dann fasse ich einen Entschluss.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob es nur der Wunsch ist, ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen, der mich dazu bewegt, um diese späte Stunde einen Spaziergang durch das Schloss zu machen oder ob ich eventuell die heimliche Hoffnung hege, Hermione Granger noch in den Korridoren anzutreffen – jedenfalls ertappe ich mich eine Viertelstunde später dabei, wie ich, mit meinem kaputten Umhang bekleidet, den ganzen Weg, den ich seit meiner Ankunft aus Hogsmeade zurückgelegt habe, zurückgehe, um die Ereignisse diesen Tages noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen und als ich endlich wieder am Eingang nahe der Großen Halle stehe, komme ich nicht umhin, tatsächlich nach dem abgerissenen Stück Stoff von meinem Umhang zu suchen. Doch leider ohne Erfolg. Die Chance, es zu finden, war ohnehin verschwindend gering gewesen, und so mache ich mich nur leicht enttäuscht wieder auf den Weg zurück in die Kerker, allerdings nicht ohne mir neue Hoffnungen zu machen.  
Vielleicht wartet Hermione Granger ja wieder auf mich, wenn ich zurückkomme. Vielleicht will sie noch einmal das Gespräch mit mir suchen. Vielleicht erzählt sie mir dann ja von ihrem Weihnachtswunsch …  
Ich ertappe mich dabei, dass es mich brennend interessiert, was sie sich wünscht, und was so plötzlich keine Rolle mehr gespielt hat. Und warum ist sie so überstürzt gegangen, ja beinahe geflohen? Ob es an etwas lag, das ich gesagt habe? Aber was habe ich eigentlich gesagt? Ich habe doch nur von früher erzählt, davon, dass ich nicht immer allein war, dass ich schon einmal einen Freund hatte, jemand, mit dem ich reden konnte, so wie mit …  
Abrupt bleibe ich stehen, denn plötzlich verstehe ich.  
Hermione Granger will mit mir befreundet sein. Wie merkwürdig das klingt, selbst wenn ich es nur in Gedanken sage. Aber warum eigentlich? Ist es so abwegig? Sie scheint keine Vorbehalte gegen mich zu haben wie alle anderen und damit meine ich nicht nur die Schüler. Auch meine Kollegen halten mich auf Abstand, weil sie mich nicht verstehen und sich nicht die Mühe machen, mich näher kennen zu lernen. Der einzige der mich annähernd kennt, ist Dumbledore, doch in ihm einen Freund zu sehen, ist schwierig, da er mein Vorgesetzter ist und darüber hinaus auch noch mein Mentor. Bleibt also nur noch Hermione Granger, und je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto sicherer werde ich mir, dass von allen Menschen hier in Hogwarts sie am ehesten für eine Freundschaft in Frage kommt. Immerhin wollte sie mich davor bewahren, zum Gespött der Schule zu werden und hat sich darüber hinaus um mein Wohlergehen gesorgt.  
Ganz langsam setze ich meinen Weg fort und versuche mir vorzustellen, wie eine Freundschaft mit Hermione Granger aussehen soll. Immerhin bin ich ein Lehrer und sie meine Schülerin. Es wäre sicher eine sehr sonderbare Art der Freundschaft, aber vielleicht, mit viel Glück, könnte es funktionieren …  
„Professor Snape?"  
Es ist nur ein Flüstern und dennoch zucke ich erschrocken zusammen, als ich meinen Namen höre, aber mein Ärger darüber hält sich in Grenzen.  
„Miss Granger", tadele ich mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Wollen Sie mich schon wieder zu Tode erschrecken? Das wäre dann das zweite Mal heute. Langsam glaube ich, da steckt Absicht dahinter!"  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht", versichert mir Hermione Granger rasche. „Es ist nur …"  
Sie zögert und in dem schwachen Schein der Fackeln, die den dunklen Korridor erhellen, kann ich erkennen, wie sie nervös an ihren Haaren spielt.  
„Was?", will ich wissen. „Möchten Sie unbedingt noch vor Weihnachten ein paar Punkte abgezogen bekommen, weil Sie um diese späte Stunde auf den Korridoren herumschleichen?"  
Hermione Granger schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ich bin gar nicht geschlichen", stellt sie richtig. „Ich bin Ihnen ganz normal nachgegangen."  
„Sie haben mich verfolgt?", frage ich ungläubig.  
Hermione Granger nickt.  
„Warum?", will ich wissen und Hermione Granger holt tief Luft.  
„Wissen Sie", beginnt sie dann. „Als ich so im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum saß, nachdem ich vorhin einfach gegangen bin, ist mir plötzlich bewusst geworden, wie unhöflich ich war und dass mir mein überstürzter Aufbruch Leid tut."  
Ich öffne den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass es mir ebenso Leid getan hat, doch dazu komme ich nicht.  
„Bitte sagen Sie jetzt nichts", bittet mich Hermione Granger. „Ich weiß, wie albern und dumm ich mich aufgeführt habe und ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich hasse es nämlich, ein Jahr ausklingen zu lassen, obwohl noch gewisse Dinge ungeklärt sind."  
„Und um gewisse Dinge zu klären, laufen Sie des Nachts durch die Korridore und riskieren Punktabzug?", frage ich in einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Bewunderung.  
„Es ist die letzte Gelegenheit", erklärt Hermione Granger. „Sehen Sie, morgen fahre ich weg. Dieses Jahr verbringe ich nämlich Weihnachten mit Harry und Ron bei den Weasleys und ich glaube kaum, dass der Orden des Phönix um die Weihnachtszeit noch einmal zusammen kommt. Ich würde Sie also in diesem Jahr nicht mehr sehen und mit Ihnen sprechen können."  
„Und das wäre so schlimm?"  
Hermione Granger senkt den Kopf und nickt.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein", sage ich. „Das finde ich auch."  
Erstaunt blickt Hermione Granger auf.  
„Was Sie da heute Abend gesagt haben", fahre ich fort. „Über Freundschaft und so …"  
Ich zögere, weiß nicht, wie ich mein Anliegen in Worte fassen soll und entscheide mich schließlich für den direktesten Weg.  
„Sie wollen mein Freund sein, ja?"  
Wie erwartet starrt Hermione Granger mich ungläubig an und gerade als ich anfange, meine Frage zu bereuen, nickt sie langsam.  
„Ja", antwortet sie. „Ja, das will ich."  
Ich atme hörbar aus.  
„Und Sie sind sich bewusst darüber, auf was Sie sich damit einlassen?"  
„Ich glaube schon", meint Hermione Granger.  
„Ich kann Ihnen keine Garantien geben", stelle ich klar.  
„Natürlich nicht."  
„Ich kann Ihnen nicht garantieren, dass eine Freundschaft zwischen uns auf Dauer funktionieren wird."  
„Ja, ich verstehe", antwortet Hermione Granger.  
„Ich kann Ihnen auch nicht garantieren, dass diese Freundschaft ohne Konsequenzen für uns beide bleiben wird."  
Hermione Granger nickt.  
„Und vor allem", füge ich hinzu. „Vor allem kann ich Ihnen nicht garantieren, dass es jedes Mal Gebäck zum Tee geben wird."  
Nun muss Hermione Granger lachen, doch dann setzt sie wieder ein ernstes Gesicht auf.  
„Damit werde ich leben können, denke ich."  
„Um ehrlich zu sein", sage ich mit einem Seufzen. „Ich kann Ihnen nur eines garantieren."  
„Ja?"  
„Ich würde mich ewig ärgern, wenn ich diese Freundschaft, die Sie mir angeboten haben, ausschlagen würde."  
Hermione Granger antwortet nicht, doch in dem spärlichen Fackellicht kann ich sehen, dass sie über das ganze Gesicht lächelt.  
„Dann sind wir also jetzt Freunde?", will sie wissen.  
„Zumindest soweit ein Lehrer mit seiner Schülerin befreundet sein darf", antworte ich. „Es wird nicht immer leicht sein und Sie werden viel Geduld mit mir haben müssen, weil das ein ganz neues Konzept für mich ist. Vielleicht werden wir sogar irgendwann an den Punkt kommen, an dem einer von uns oder sogar wir beide wieder aus der Sache raus wollen, aber bis es soweit ist, werden wir einfach ..."  
„… abwarten und Tee trinken?", schlägt Hermione Granger grinsend vor und auch ich kann mir ein Schmunzeln nicht länger verkneifen.  
„Abwarten, ja", sage ich. „Aber das Teetrinken verschieben wir besser auf das neue Jahr."  
„Das hört sich gut an", meint Hermione Granger. „Sehr gut sogar."  
„Und wissen Sie, was sich noch besser anhören würde?", entgegne ich. „Das Getrappel Ihrer Füße, wenn Sie jetzt ganz flink Richtung Gryffindorturm laufen."  
Hermione Granger nickt.  
„Aber da wäre noch eine Sache …", beginnt sie, während sie in ihre Umhangtasche greift, doch ich lasse sie ihren Satz nicht zuende sprechen.  
„Die wird leider bis zum nächsten Jahr warten müssen", unterbreche ich sie stattdessen. „Nun verschwinden Sie schon, bevor ich Gryffindor doch noch Punkte abziehen muss."  
Hermione Granger kämpft mit sich und ein Teil von mir, der unvernünftige Teil, will sie fragen, was ihr so auf der Seele brennt, dass es nicht zwei Wochen warten kann, doch bevor ich mich hinreißen lassen kann, nachzugeben, dreht sich Hermione Granger um und rennt davon. Ihre Schuhe machen kein Geräusch und fasziniert schaue ich ihr nach, bis sie hinter der Ecke des Korridors verschwunden ist – erst dann wage ich zu lächeln.  
„Frohe Weihnachten", sage ich leise. „Hermione …"  
Es ist ein Fehler, was ich hier tue, dessen bin ich mir bewusst – ein gefährlicher Fehler vielleicht sogar, aber bestimmt der einzige Fehler, für den ich dankbar bin, ihn gemacht zu haben, weil es ein schöner Fehler ist, den ich sicher nie bereuen werde – und das will schon etwas heißen.


End file.
